


Those Electric Touches

by cuddlylams (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: A fake relationship, Aaron gets married, John and Alex do cute stuff, M/M, a wedding, lots of fluff though, maybe some smut?, petnames, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cuddlylams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens are best friends. They get invited to their friend Aaron Burr's wedding, and rather not sit at the singles table. They stage a fake relationship, but Alexander doesn't understand why he's so enamored by John's touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Electric Touches

It all started out was a joke. 

Aaron Burr invited his best friends John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton to his wedding. 

He was to wed Theodosia Prevost. They had organized the dinner, the reception, even sent out the delicate, ivory colored invitations. 

His friends couldn't be happier for him.  
He had finally found someone that he had fallen head over heels for. 

Alexander couldn't help but want the same thing. He gave John a call once he received the invitation.

"Alex! What's up man?" John's cheerful voice answered on the other side imeadietly. 

"Did you hear about Aaron? I can't believe he finally asked her!" 

"Right! It sucks we'll have to be at the singles table- unless..." he trails off. 

"Unless.. what?" 

"What if we pretended we were dating?" John bit his lip and raked his fingers through his hair. It was a dusty pink now- Alex always warned him that he was gonna go bald, but completely adored his hair. Pastels looked the cutest on him. 

"Could we even be convincing enough?" He asks genuinely.

"We could probably practice? If we practice being all coupley then we'll be a Lille better off. Come to my house, okay baby? Love you."  
The line went dead but something deep inside Alex fluttered. He couldn't explain it.

None the less, he quickly got dressed into a peach colored sweater and black jeans and then he ran out the door.  
When he got to John's door, he certainly wasn't expecting what John did. He pulled him inside, tugging his hips close to his his own. John's lips brushed from the bridge of Alexander's nose up to his forehead. He left a lingering kiss there and pulled away,

"Hi baby girl." He grinned. 

Alexander was breathless. The spot where John's lips once laid was tingling.  
He was once again confused. He blushed hard at John's words, 

"Hi." he grins.

John pulls away from him, eyes still locked on his shorter friend's.

"How was that? Was that alright?" He asked, sounding completely concerned that he might've messed up.

"No that was.. amazing honestly. I was convinced."

John grinned more, 

"Good, I complied a whole list of things we should practice doing. We don't need to do all of them, I just thought of al the couple things we could do. If there's anything you're uncomfortable with please tell me."

Alexander took the list from his hands and gave it a thorough glance over.  
Some of the things on the list made his eyes grow wide. Did John really want to do those things? They were only supposed to be pretending.

"Let's start with hand holding." Alexander says, shoving the paper into his pants pocket.

"Fair enough. Also, we need pet names for each other! I wanna call you baby girl, is that alright?" John says, enthusiastically. 

That same, warm feeling washed over Alex. 

"Y-yeah that's.. amazing actually," he blushes, scratching at the back of his neck,  
"can I call you my prince?"

A gigantic grin spreads across John's face,

"It would be an honor to be called your prince." He grabbed the smaller man again keeping him close. His hand trailed down, fumbling to find Alex's. When he finaly did, he laced their fingers together. Alex burried his face into John's chest, mainly to hide the blush that had arisen in his cheeks. He hated that the simplest little touches set him off. 

He didn't understand why.

They spent the next few hours practicing. From cuddling on the couch and watching movies, to the lingering touches. Alexander's heart pounded through all of it. He tangled his fingers into John's long hair, humming gently, eyes still focused on the tv. John sat contently, his fingers tapping lightly on Alex's hip bones. It was pretty convincing, so much so that if one of their friends were to burst in the door at that moment, they'd be outright confused as to what was happening.  
That was a good thing.

The next few days were spent like this, until finally it became effortless. John would greet Alex with a kiss to the temple. Their plan was utterly flawless. Both of them were pretty proud of themselves.

~

The day of the wedding finally came. Alex and John drove nervously to the gardens.  
The venue was simply breathtaking.  
Alex knew that Theodosia had picked it out herself. All of the guests were surrounded by beautiful, lush, assortments of flowers The decorations around them were all lacey and white, a huge contrast compared to the rainbow of colors around them. Alexander thought about pushing John into one of those flower patches and kissing him, but he quickly brushed away the thought. So instead, he reached down and grabbed his hand, completely enamored by how good he looked in that grey suit. 

Aaron stood in front of everyone, nervously shuffling his hands. He never was a confident man. He watched as his family, and his soon to be family all walked gracefully down the isle.  
Then it was time.

All of the guests stood as a woman be an to quietly play that elegant wedding march.  
Theodosia was breathtaking. Her dress was long, completely covered in a stunning lace. The little rhinestones hit the sunlight perfectly, she dazzled.  
Aaron was reduced to tears at the top of the altar. John couldnt recall the last time he had seen him cry.  
Alex and John were overjoyed to see their friend in such a blissful state.  
The couple's vows moved both of them to tears. 

It wasn't until later that night that Aaron saw John and Alex. He was a bit confused by their actions. John stood behind Alexander, standing flush behind the man. His arms were wrapped around his waist as they swayed gently to the slow tempoed song that played throughout the room. 

"Woah.. what? Are you guys together?" Aaron asked, suddenly appearing infront of the duo. 

John nodded gleefully,

"I'm very proud to call him my baby girl. I love him with all of my heart." 

Alexander's breathing hitched for a moment, but he quickly regained himself. That is, until John's lips pressed into the top of his head. He nearly lost it again. 

The rest of the night went all too quickly. Alexander stumbled into John, hiccuping and giggling. He had challenged Lafayette to a drinking contest and, surprisingly, won. Alex was a clingy drunk. He held onto John tight, kissing up his neck. 

"Alex, baby girl, calm down a bit. You're gonna-" he bit his lip, and then pulled Alex up and looked deep into his eyes,  
"I'm taking you home baby, you're drunk beyond belief. I don't want you getting sick or anything." John said softly to him. Alexander pouted, but went without protest. He just wanted to go back to John's house and be held. 

John drove them to his house, giggling as Alexander belted out the lyrics to different songs. He was quite good at it too.  
He helped Alex into his house, and helped him toe off his shoes.

Alex pushed John up against the nearest wall, slamming his lips into John's. He pulled at his jacket, trying to get it off of him. John took the opportunity to talk,

"Alex baby-"

"John, I'm sick of pretending. I want this to be real, all of this. Everytone you so much as brush up against me this feeling pulses through me and I spent the last few days trying to make sense of what that feeling was and I realized it's because I'm in love with you. I want you to call me your baby girl and mean it I want the hand holding and the little kisses and all of the touches and I also want your cock so take your fucking pants off already."

John looked down at him, wide eyed.  
He didn't know what to say.  
He turned them around and forced Alex up against the wall. Their bodies pressed together and a smirk spread across John's face,

"You're mine." he growls and then kisses Alex hard. Alex moaned against John's lips as he trailed his hand down and fumbled to unzip his trousers. John swats his hand away and picks him up. Alex's legs wrap around John's waist as he walks then down the hall. He carefully sucked little bruises all over John's neck. 

They made it to the bed, and John quickly stripped off his clpthes until he was left in only his boxers. Alex fumbled, trying to get his own clothes off.

"No no no, I get to take your clothes off." John said, once again swatting Alexander's hands away. He took his jacket off, and then slowly unbuttoned his shirt and removed it as well.  
John looked down at him, watching his nearly bare chest rise and fall. He left his tie on though, he liked the way the black silk looked on him.

He kissed slowly from his neck, down his torso. He left a kiss just above his waistband which made Alex squirm. He tugged off his trousers and boxers.

"Look at you, I've barely even touched you and your pretty cock is already hard and leaking." He mused, making Alex blush. 

John stuck his tongue out, slowly and carefully licking up the base of Alex's cock. Alex cried out, moaning John's name and quickly grabbing onto the sheets. 

He took him into his mouth, nearly all the way (he was just a bit bigger than what he could handle). He sucked him slowly, teasingly, bobbing his head up and down. Alexander was a moaning, panting mess above him. John's name left his mouth frequently, coming out in breathless moans of high squeaks. 

John pulled off of him, and kisses back up his torso.

"Let me suck your dick." Alex whined. John just laughed,

"Maybe another time baby girl. If I see you your lips wrapped around my cock I might just cum right there. I want to properly fuck you, tonight is about you."

John slipped off his boxers, and reached for the lube that was in his bedside table.

"Turn over baby." he said softly, Alex just looked at him,

"I wanna look at you while we fuck." he pouted, making John's heart leap.

"We can do that baby, I just wanna open you up. Just a bit easier to do if you're flipped over." 

So Alex turned over, laying so that his butt was up in the air. 

John squeezed some of the liquid onto one of his fingers. He slipped his finger into his hole, he wiggled it around a bit and Alex squirmed beneath him. 

"Please add another one. Strech me out John I want to be ready for your big cock." Alex pleaded. John's cock lurched. He quickly lubed up another finger, and slowly pushed it in next to the other. He moved them around scissoring the and thrusting them. Alex moaned with every little moment, beyond egar for John just to fuck him already.

John pulled his fingers out and flipped the smaller man back over. He kissed him hard as he press his legs.  
He lined himself up, teasing him for a moment and then he slowly pushed in. 

Alexander's face scrunched up, and John's breath hitches at how tight he was.  
"J-John, oh fuck." Alex cried out, throwing his head back.

"Fuck baby girl, you feel so good. You look so good with your pretty ass around my cock."

He slowly started thrusting, moving his cock in and out of Alexander's tight hole. He attached his lips to the man's neck, sucking little hickeys all over his skin. Alex would have to wear a scarf tomorrow.

"John?" Alex breathed out.

"Yeah princes?"

"Fuck me senseless already won't you?"

John giggled, but happily obliged. 

He fucked into his boyfriend as fast as he could, making him scream out. 

"Princess, I'm gonna cum." he pants, Alex looks up at him,

"M-Me too." 

John grunted, and spilled inside him. Alexander wasn't fat behind, finishing within seconds of john. John collapsed on top of him, burrying his face in his neck.

"I love you." he breathed, 

"I-I love you John." 

John pulled out, and tan to the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in warm water. He came back and cleaned the both of them up, and discarded the washcloth somewhere in the dark room.

John tucked himself in next to Alex and wrapped his arms around him.

"No more pretending. You're my baby girl, always and forever."

Alex giggled gently, leaning up and kissing him,

"It's an honor to be yours."

~

The next morning, they sat in John's living room. Alex sat in John's lap, Lafayette sat in the chair across from them, Hercules was in the kitchen getting more food.

"You know, I wasn't in shock when I saw you two last night, I'm completely happy you two are finally together." Lafayette smiled, looking at the two.

"Well, what can I say? It wasn't hard to fall for him." John grinned. Alex looked up at him and nuzzled his nose against his cheek.

No more pretending.


End file.
